Cleaning systems are a bane of modern life. Typically these cleaning systems comprise a large bottle containing a cleaning solution, a measuring cup or sprayer, and then a separate hand tool such as the ubiquitous bathroom brush. These systems are functional to a sufficient extent such that they have stood the test of time. However, the systems are also relatively inefficient in both the utilization of the cleaning personnel as well as the waste of the cleaning chemicals (occasioned in part by the somewhat imprecise dispensing systems). This is especially so since the amount of chemical utilized per application may differ from individual to individual as well as between applications for a single individual. An example of this latter would be the understandable difference in measuring from a full one gallon bottle to an almost empty one gallon bottle.